naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Acorn
Sally Acorn 'is an anthropomorphic ground squirrel who is the daughter of King Acorn and Queen Acorn, as well as being the current princess of the Kingdom of Acorn. She is also the leader of the New Freedom Fighters. Background Physical Appearance Sally is a female anthropomorphic ground squirrel with tan/light-brown fur (with light-brown on the face and torso), short, dark auburn hair, blue eyes and a short bushy tail. Sally wears an azure denim vest, black tank-top that exposes the stomach and skin-tight shorts with a white trim, a pair of white gloves with navy blue cuffs, and a pair of knee-high boots with white soles and blue straps on each boot. She also sports blue sports tape around her upper arms and upper leg muscles. Personality Sally is strong-minded and is very opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people en masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Despite being a princess, Sally is a bit of a "tomboy", not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations if needed and does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel, but rather acts as a fighter. Sally is known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She can be somewhat insecure at times and should she think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself at the frustration of her perceived inability. Sally's attitude towards her title of princess is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart, and loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. She is very caring as well and shows passion, bravery, empathy and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks, and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. History Powers and Abilities Combat Skills *'Master Martial Artist: Sally has great proficiency in basic combat, martial arts, (such as judo, karate, taekwando, and kung fu), weaponry skills and hand-to-hand combat, having been trained by her mentor Julayla to improve her reflexes and self-defense abilities. *'Weaponry Combat Skills': She also have good skill and accuracy with various close-combat and projectile weapons. Physical Abilities *'Super Speed' *'Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Sally is very agile, being cable of acrobatic maneuvers and skilled climbing. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Enhanced Agility' Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert' Intelligence *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Besides her physical skills, Sally is a quick thinker and efficient tactician, using Nicole to gain information or statistics in order to create her plans, and is familiar in working with computers. *'Leadership Skills': Sally shows great leadership skills, since she is the leader of the New Freedom Fighters. *'Hacking Skills': Sally shows experienced hacking skills. *'Vehicular and Mechanical Skills': Sally can also work and operate many varieties of vehicles, aircraft, and machines. Other Skills *'Experienced Swimmer' *'Diplomatic Experience': Since she's the princess of great kingdom, Sally has some experience on handling solutions diplomatically. *'Grinding' *'Proficient EnerBeam wielder' Chaos Powers *'Harnessing Chaos Energy' Transformations *'Forest Acorn Mode' ** Equipment *Ring Blades Relationships Family *King Acorn (Father) *Queen Acorn (Mother) Friends/Allies *New Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog (Childhood best friend and ex-boyfriend) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Zach the Hedgehog **Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Best friend and partner, close as sisters) **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette (Close friend) **Rotor the Walrus **Amy Rose (Close friend) **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat **Froggy **Omochao **Cosmo the Seedrian **Alice the Chipmunk **Alejandro the Lion **Alex the Alligator *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger *Knuckles the Echidna *Shade the Echidna *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Perci *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *G.U.N. Forces *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Rivals *Alicia Acorn (also enemy) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Doctor Eggman (Arch-enemy) *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Badniks *Team Metal *Doctor Eggman Nega *Snivley Robotnik *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *Walter Naugus *The Nocturnus Clan *The Shadow Vipers *The Suppression Squad **Scourge the Hedgehog **Alicia Acorn *The Deadly Seven *Iblis *Solaris *Lyric the Last Ancient Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Squirrels and Chipmunks Category:Kingdom of Acorn Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes (Temporarily Members) Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Single Characters Category:Awakening Aura Users Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Special Sacrifices